pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Cozmo (Adventures)
Professor Cozmo is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Professor Cozmo is a middle-aged man, who has volumized hair. He wears some round spectacles. Ruby & Sapphire arc Professor Cozmo wears a safari outfit, consisted of a hat, shirt, shorts, a black belt around the latter, a pair of explorer boots and white socks. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Cozmo wears a shirt and a tie under his white lab coat. He wears a dark belt, some pants and black shoes. Personality Professor Cozmo is a dedicated scientist, though somewhat naive, at times. He wants to protect the sea, knowing its level has decreased over the ages. Cozmo is also terrified of violence and danger it represents. Biography A meteorite, named "the Grand Meteor", fell on the planet. Eventually, it was found by Professor Cozmo. He saw certain life forms around the meteorite and took them to the Mossdeep Research Center for further analysis.FRLG029: It's Starting to Make Sense Now Ruby & Sapphire arc Professor Cozmo was fooled by Shelly, as Team Aqua has funded his research in mining out a meteorite. Shelly told him it was no problem and he should only focus on his business.RS033: Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill II The professor and Shelly met up with Amber, who showed them the machine that would cease Mt. Chimney's volcano activity. Amber claimed the sea level has dropped in the recent years and they would want the sea level to rise up, which Cozmo deemed as a noble goal. However, Cozmo asked them to bring the meteorite closer to the machine, as it would increase the impact. Just then, everyone saw Matt unconscious in the air car. Amber lied how Matt was supposed to negotiate with the enemy forces, while Cozmo went to activate the machine. While Amber fought against Sapphire and Flannery, Cozmo managed to activate the machine and cease the volcano's activity.RS034: Assaulted by Pelipper I With their mission completed, Team Aqua retreated and took Cozmo with them.RS035: Assaulted by Pelipper II During the Gym Leaders' meeting, Roxanne asked Flannery about Professor Cozmo. Flannery confirmed Cozmo was with Team Aqua, which was enough for Roxanne to vote for Team Aqua.RS042: Short Shift for Shiftry While arriving to Fallarbor Town, Gabby and Ty left Ruby for a while to meet up with Professor Cozmo.RS043: I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I Flannery, who fought against Shelly, remembered she, her men and Professor Cozmo were at Mt. Chimney and fled after their mission was successful.RS065: Bravo, Vibrava While battling Flannery, Shelly claimed sacrifices were needed for a better future, hence why they used Professor Cozmo for their own needs.RS067: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IX After Team Aqua retreated, Winona, Flannery and Wattson came to Team Aqua headquarters. There, they found Professor Cozmo tied up. Winona freed him, who was sad he revealed information to Team Aqua about the volcano. Eventually, Winona took Cozmo to the airship.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV In the end, Ruby and Sapphire returned to the airship, where Cozmo was one of the people that congratulated them on thwarting the crisis. Later, he came back to Fallarbor Town, where he worked together with his scientists and Wallace's fans.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Cozmo was talking with Mr. Stone on the phone when he received reports of a meteorite. He feared the meteorite would crash on the planet and destroy it in 10 days.ORAS003: Omega Alpha Adventure 2 Eventually, Devon Corporation made a rocket, which Cozmo intended to launch into outer space to teleport the meteorite away. He explained the absorber Mr. Stone activated for Sapphire's Mega Blaziken and Emerald's Mega Sceptile took the Pokémon's life energy. He expected the energy, which was infused into the Dimensional Shifter, to be delivered to him. Just then, Sapphire arrived and presented Cozmo with the Dimensional Shifter, shocking him it was actually full with the infinity energy.ORAS010: Omega Alpha Adventure 9 He reported this to Mr. Stone and his son and had even attached the Dimensional Shifter to the rocket. However, the professor was not glad of the crowd that gathered outside the Mossdeep Research Center, as they demanded answers about the meteorite.ORAS011: Omega Alpha Adventure 10 Steven and his father arrived to the research center and the latter spoke to Professor Cozmo.ORAS013: Omega Alpha Adventure 12 Together, they launched the rocket and watched how Sapphire battled Zinnia on it.ORAS014: Omega Alpha Adventure 13 The scientists gave a report to Cozmo, who was shocked to see the meteorite he found years ago was the part of the meteorite that was to collide into the planet.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 Cozmo kept track of the meteorite and announced with happiness the meteorite shattered. However, he was shocked to see the chunks of meteorite merged together and were to fall down on Sootopolis City.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 See also *Professor Cozmo (anime) *Professor Cozmo (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters